


New Beginnings

by ETWatson



Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETWatson/pseuds/ETWatson
Summary: Goliath and his clan are still reeling from the events of the Phoenix's rebirth but Elisa has no memory of the events they remember all too clearly.  She is trying to find her place and survive Goliath's sudden and odd over-protectiveness.  When she decides to take a night for herself she finds herself facing a new threat from an unexpected source.  Goliath and the others are forced to take extreme measures to find her before an old enemy finds her first.
Relationships: Goliath/Elisa Maza
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Phoenix Rising.

The sun sank toward the west. Shadows lengthened. This was the quiet moment in _Between_ : the transition from day to night when all things seem possible. Perched on the _Eerie_ building, one of the tallest in New York, was a centuries old castle. Castle Wyvern was once famed and feared in Scotland for its mythical protectors. Those same protectors stood on top of its tower even now looking out at the city below: _their city_. 

As the last vestiges of light faded cracks spidered across eight stone gargoyles. They stirred shifting and shedding their stone skin. Eyes flashed open and they howled into the night, glad to once more to breathe the free air. 

Elisa listened to the sounds drifting up to them, carried by a strong night breeze. Bronx whined leaning against her legs. She smiled giving him a scratch. After a month he had finally been convinced to sleep on his own perch instead of crowding hers but was glued to her side the moment they woke. 

On the other side Goliath stirred sighing into the cool updrafts swirling around the castle. It was a quiet night…for now. Other nights like this had brought him joy but a heaviness weighed in his heart and mind. It would not be a good night. 

“I thought perhaps I would patrol over the docks tonight,” Elisa said while he looked on. 

“Brooklyn and Lex were planning to make a quick survey there,” Goliath answered. “It has been quiet enough.” 

“Then maybe I can head north.” 

“Angela and Broadway were going that way for a quick sweep. There had not been much happening there either.” 

“Then maybe I could…” 

“I think the night shall be quiet, Elisa. There is no need for patrols.” 

Before she could make another suggestion he dropped down to speak with the others. Elisa knelt beside Bronx and watched as the rest of the clan broke off into pairs and winged away. 

“Quiet night, huh? No need for patrols? Right,” she muttered. Bronx whined setting his head on her knee. She scratched behind his ears. Neither one liked being left behind. 

# * * * 

Goliath and Hudson swooped low and landed on the roof of a mausoleum. They silently waited until they saw the first flashing lights approach. Ducking low they watched the slow procession make its way down the arching road. The first police cruiser was followed by two rows of motorcycles. Then another cruiser followed and then the hearse lagging behind its escort. Beyond the funeral wagon were several black sedans and more police vehicles. 

The gargoyles’ spot was well-chosen as they watched the procession finally come to a slow stop. Uniformed officers emerged and collected at the hearse withdrawing the long, flag-draped casket. Given its contents, two probably would have sufficed still six carried it to the waiting grave. Peter and Diane Maza were given seats in front as the casket was set in its cradle over the grave. 

The funeral had already been conducted but Chief Chavez stood up for a final word, saying, “Detective Maza was one of our finest. She was a dedicated officer, a defender of the streets. She worked seemingly without rest to make this city safer for all of its citizens. She always placed the safety of the public and her fellow officers above her own. She will be missed.” 

A bagpipe started its final solo as shots from the salute echoed through the cemetery. Officers lifted the flag and folded it into a neat triangle. Goliath and Hudson watched as it was given to Diane. She hugged it close. Tears delicately streaked down her cheeks though Peter’s remained dry. His face was frozen in a sober expression. Beth leaned against her mother and seemed overcome with grief. The only missing piece was Talon. Since his transformation _Derek Maza_ was considered a missing person and would most likely continue to be listed as such. 

At their last meeting in the Catacombs Talon had announced his displeasure of the funeral ceremonies his parents planned. In his mind Elisa was alive and such a service was not only a lie but also a sacrilege. Even so Goliath had expected him to make an appearance. Yet scanning the field he did not see the mutate. 

“They seem to be making a good show of it,” Hudson commented. 

“It is no show,” Goliath answered. “They already know what it is like to mourn Elisa.” 

“As do we all,” Hudson reminded. It was not a night any of them spoke of and not just for Elisa’s sake. “Seems strange to be giving her a burial when we know perfectly well she is safe at the castle.” 

Goliath’s expression remained grim. It had happened just as the Phoenix predicted. The city woke none the wiser of the battle and surprised by the extensive damage left in its wake. Elisa’s human remains were recovered from the burned out boathouse. The extensive damage meant dental testing was needed to identify them, which took time. 

“Which is something else we need to discuss lad,” Hudson continued as Diane and Peter endured heartfelt sympathy from the gathered officers. 

“Such as?” 

“Precisely how much longer do you think Elisa will tolerate being left at the castle?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“She is a _gargoyle_ lad and she’s protected this city a long time…you cannot expect her to stop doing that.” 

“She has only been a gargoyle for a month.” 

“To _us_ , lad. To her she has always _been_ a gargoyle.” 

“That is not the truth,” Goliath growled and glided away. 

Hudson glanced at the slowly disbanding mourners before following. They landed on a nearby rooftop where there was little chance of being seen. Below, cars and pedestrians streamed along the streets as if nothing had changed. New York was truly a city that never slept. 

“It is _her_ truth, Goliath,” Hudson reminded. “Her memories of the past may be somewhat different than ours but they aren’t so different. As a human she was a detective. She served and protected this city. As a gargoyle she is still this city’s protector ever since she was old and strong enough to follow her father’s patrols…the same way we followed hers.” 

“You’re point?” 

“Whether human _or_ gargoyle she taught us to be protectors of this city. She is no hatchling,” Hudson admonished. “She is strong and stubborn. So I ask you again, how long do you think she’ll accept being left behind?” 

“She is only safe at the castle, Hudson.” 

“Elisa has never shied from danger.” 

“That is precisely the problem.” Goliath growled. “She was lost to us once because she did not hesitate…she sacrificed herself to protect us. And there is no doubt she would do it again if called to do so.” 

“Aye,” Hudson sighed. “She did and she would again. So we would all. Would you rather she go off on her own…alone?” Elisa perched on the castle wall looking over the bustling city. She was born here. She was raised here. This was her home before any of the others laid eyes upon it. She stretched her wings wide and leaned forward. Something grabbed hold of her tail and stopped her. Startled she looked over her shoulder to see Bronx jaws firmly clamped on her tail. He whined. 

“Bronx.” Elisa turned and he released his hold. He half-crawled into her lap as she sat facing him. She patted him with a sigh. “I have to Bronx. You understand don’t you?” 

He whined but backed off and sat down. Elisa gave him a sad smile before she turned back to the city. She stretched her wings and leaned forward…nothing stopped her this time. Elisa dropped away from the castle relishing the rush of wind on her face. She spread her wings and caught it. Riding it away from the castle she soared above twisting and turning for the sheer joy of it. Humans simply didn’t understand. 

She glided past skyscrapers and over rooftops before dropping onto one. It felt good to be away from the castle. Goliath and the others might always consider the castle home but she was more at home among the rooftops: a forest of stone and iron buildings. She liked the metaphor. Leaning into the breeze she breathed in the night air again, completely at peace. 

The screech of tires brought her out of her revelry. Spinning around she ran to the other side of her perch. Below a cab and another car sat crushed together against a bent light post. The drivers were out arguing. She could only catch snippets of their conversation. 

“…Why don’t you look where you are going?” 

“There was a dog, didn’t you see it…crossed right in front of me…” 

“A dog?” Elisa repeated. 

“…No it was a monster…hairless and ugly….” 

“Monster?” she wondered. 

A whine startled her. Jerking back she spun around and saw Bronx happily panting at her feet. He sat down wagging his tail expectantly. 

“Bronx? How?” Elisa looked back at the castle looming in the dark. She scanned the sky but didn’t see the others. “Did you follow me on your own?” 

Bronx barked and pressed against her legs. She knelt and endured his licks of greeting, scratching his ears. 

“Okay, okay,” She laughed. “I get it. You’re not going to let me out of your sight.” 

Bronx settled beside her. 

“You know I’m not strong enough to carry you around all night, don’t you?” Elisa sighed patting him once more before gently shoving him off so she could stand. 

Bronx whined. 

“Feel like making a few rounds of the park?” 

Bronx barked and leapt to his feet. He followed her to the edge of the building where she leapt into space. She gained altitude quickly and looped back while he stood watching and whining. Swooping low she grabbed him behind his forelegs and carried him off. 

“Okay partner,” she said through gritted teeth. “You really need to lose some weight.” 

# * * * 

“Are you sure it’s safe, James?” 

“Of course Syl,” he laughed. “Why wouldn’t it be?” 

The young couple walked across the bridge. Light jackets kept the night chill at bay as they enjoyed the clear sky. Though not counted among the city’s elite both were tanned and refreshed. Sylvia’s blonde hair was tamed in a French braid. She wore department store replicas of designer clothing, but still managed to make herself look fashionable. Beside her James seemed comfortable in jeans and a shirt although his coat was considerably more expensive. 

“Isn’t this a perfect night?” he asked. 

“But what about the monsters?” Sylvia asked. Gargoyle news was now commonplace though sightings were not. Though they seemed to be exonerated they kept their distance from the general public as if trying to give the people space and time to get used to them. The Quarrymen had officially disbanded but many still considered them dangerous. 

“I wouldn’t worry about them. Did you see how they rescued that train last year?” 

“But…” 

“Just think of what it would be like to have wings. Imagine flying anywhere you wanted and not have to worry about rush hour traffic ever again.” He slung an arm over her shoulders. “Besides if any do show up I’ll protect you.” 

“My hero.” She giggled. 

As they stepped off the bridge a dark figure emerged from the bushes. A ski mask covered his face and he dressed in black. Even his hands were covered in black gloves. He brandished a gun as he shouted, “Hand over your wallet, now!” 

“James?” 

“Just keep calm,” he said slowly digging his wallet and handed it over. 

“The purse too, all of it!” the mugger announced. 

“Syl, it will be okay,” James said holding out his wallet and her purse toward the assailant. 

He snatched both out of James’s hands and darted back into the brush. 

“My hero,” Sylvia scoffed. 

“He had a gun. What was I supposed to do?” 

“AHHH!” 

The terrified scream startled them. Sylvia looked ready to run but James edged closer to where the thief disappeared. 

“James, what are you doing? Let’s get out of here.” 

“Just one moment.” He edged past the bushes and froze. “Whoa.” 

“What? What is it?” Sylvia crept closer. 

“You are not going to believe this.” 

She finally reached him and gasped. The thief dangled half way up a flag pole, securely tied like a sack of flour. Below him their stolen items were neatly laid out as if on display. 

“What happened to him?” Sylvia stared. 

# * * * 

Elisa looped and landed. She chuckled to herself remembering the mugger’s expression when she picked him up. A whine brought her to the present as Bronx climbed up to join her. The gargoyle wagged his tail and bound around her, barking. 

“Did you have fun too?” she knelt scratching him under his chin. “Was that mean man scared of little old you?” 

Bronx barked. He had his moment too leaping in front of the mugger as he tried to retreat with the stolen property. Elisa hugged him tight before straightening. She looked around them. 

“Well, we have the _whole_ night, come on…” 

# * * * 

Elisa settled on the edge of a building. Bronx lay beside her head resting in her lap. They had made a full circuit of the park before venturing south. She carried him part of the way but Bronx had been forced to run a good length of it too. With a sigh she looked back at the castle looming in the night. Her gaze drifted east where dawn was quickly approaching. 

“I guess we should get back,” she finally announced. 

Bronx stirred. He yawned. 

“It will take us almost all the time we have left to get you back.” Elisa twitched his ears before gently shoving him off and stood. She stretched. Her wings ached from lack of use. She was horribly out of condition. It would get easier with time…and exercise. 

Bronx stood, stretched and shook himself. She smiled at him and gestured for him to follow. As they turned toward home a scream cut through the air. Elisa whirled around and peered down. Below a woman struggled with a mugger trying to take her bag. Elisa wondered why the woman would not relinquish it. Bronx growled. 

“Stay here, Bronx. I’ll be right back.” Elisa sighed. 

“Let go lady!” the mugger ordered. 

She flexed her wings and leapt. With a snarl Elisa dropped between them. Her tail snagged the purse as her wings shoved the assailant aside. The mugger tumbled and crashed into trashcans. 

“Oh, oh my,” the woman backed away. 

“It is all right.” Elisa looked at her tossing the bag at her feet. “You’re safe now.” 

“F-freeze.” The mugger slowly righted himself, raising his weapon. 

Elisa faced him. Her eyes glowed ready for his next move. 

“I said free—” 

With a snarl Bronx leapt from the shadows. They tumbled together. The gun skittered away as Bronx came up on top pinning the mugger to the ground. 

“I thought I told you to stay,” Elisa admonished. Bronx looked up at her, whining. 

“C.I.A. Freeze!” 

Elisa glanced at the woman she had almost forgotten. Gone was the scared victim. She had pulled a nine-mil from the purse and pointed it at Elisa’s back. 

“C.I.A.?” Elisa repeated folding her arms across her chest and feigning a relaxed attitude she hoped would lull her surprising opponent. 

“That’s right.” The woman shifted and flashed her credentials. “Agent Ashley Bly and that’s Agent Martin Smith. Let him up.” 

“Bronx, do it.” Elisa glanced back at him. 

Bronx growled but he slowly backed off. He retreated to her side and stood growling as the mugger slowly stood. Pulling off the mask he stumbled about looking for his gun. Bronx gave a warning snarl when he again leveled it on them. 

“Can you make him stop looking at me like he’s going to eat me?” Agent Smith said. 

“He doesn’t like guns,” Elisa said. “Especially guns pointed at us.” 

“Well this is a bad night for him then,” Agent Bly said. “So where are the others?” 

“What others?” 

“Don’t play dumb. We know there are more,” Bly warned. “We’ve been watching your clan for years.” 

“Then you should have no trouble finding them.” 

Bly was careful to keep her expression neutral but Smith fidgeted. His nervousness was not lost on Elisa who eyed both of them. Outwardly she was calm but her mind was racing. She cast a fugitive glance to the sky. Time to escape was rapidly closing. 

“So you don’t know where to find them,” Elisa surmised when they did not answer her. 

“But we do know how to lure you in.” 

“How long have you been playing this charade?” Elisa asked. “A week? Two? It’s a big city and only a few gargoyles. Seems to me like you were playing a long shot.” 

“We got you, didn’t we?” 

“And what do you plan to do with me?” Elisa waited. She cast another glance to the eastern sky. There was only so much time she could buy. 

“We’re not your enemies. We’re your allies…perhaps the best friends you ever had.” 

Elisa was not convinced. 

“We’re here to make you an offer,” Bly said. “To keep your _clan_ safe.” 

“And how would you keep the clan safe?” 

“We could offer you a safe place to live. Food and shelter from an uneasy public. We can also arrange it so gargoyles are given full citizenship and immunity from the government. That would go a long way to acceptance don’t you think?” 

Elisa raised an eyebrow, unconvinced, saying, “And what would you require for this _assistance_?” 

“What makes you think we want anything?” 

“Nothing in the human world is free,” Elisa said and felt something within sink. She didn’t have time to think about it. 

“All we would want is for you to keep doing what you are doing,” Bly assured her. “Protect the public, the American government and the world.” 

“The world?” Elisa repeated. “It’s hard enough keeping one city safe.” 

“You’ll have the complete backing of the C.I.A. and the American government.” 

“Now I know there is a catch.” 

“I’m talking about taking what you do to a whole new level. Imagine the threats you can avert here…and overseas.” 

“Overseas?” Elisa repeated. “I don’t think so.” 

“Why not? We could fly you anywhere in need of your skills…” 

“Gargoyles protect their home. We aren’t vigilantes and we’re definitely not the government’s secret weapon. Have a nice night Agent Bly.” 

Elisa turned toward the ally. If she and Bronx could reach the shadows they would be safe. _One step_ , she silently counted, _two steps_. 

“Well maybe if we could speak with the others.” 

“Good luck in finding them.” _Three steps_. 

“You could take us to them.” 

“Take you?” Elisa said callously. “I don’t think so. A gargoyle never betrays their clan.” 

“You wouldn’t be betraying them.” 

“That is your opinion.” _Four steps_. 

“I don’t think you understand your situation,” Bly said cocking her weapon. 

Elisa paused. It was a sound that was all too familiar. 

“You don’t have a choice.” 

Elisa slowly faced her. _Two steps short_. Aloud she said, “You can’t make me take you to the others.” 

“We came here for a gargoyle,” Bly said. “We’ll settle for you.” 

Her partner picked up the forgotten bag and from it revealed a set of shackles on a thick chain. Bronx growled. Elisa’s gaze flickered to the eastern sky already warming with a pink light. Sunrise was too close. Her mind raced. There were no high buildings in this neighborhood and nowhere safe to roost for the day. Even if she was to escape with Bronx they would be vulnerable until nightfall. Her gaze shifted back to the waiting agents. Agent Bly smirked but Elisa was not fooled. There was still fear in her eyes. She would not risk leading them to the clan. 

Bronx whined waiting for her to make a move. Whatever she did next he would follow her lead whether he liked it or not. In truth she didn’t much like her options. Perhaps if she were alone she could still find a safe enough roost, but not with him and she would not leave him behind. With a sigh Elisa stepped forward and offered her wrists. 

Smith hesitated before stepping forward and snapping the cold manacles on her forearms. He reached into the bag and revealed a large collar also attached to the chains. He moved toward Bronx. The gargoyle snapped and growled forcing him several steps back. 

“Perhaps you should let me,” Elisa advised. “He doesn’t like you.” 

She held out her hand and waited. With a look back at Bly he gave it to her. Elisa ignored them as she knelt in front of the growling Bronx. 

“Easy Bronx, I don’t like this anymore than you do.” 

He whined. 

“But this is the only way to protect the others.” 

He didn’t struggle as she snapped the collar into place; Whining he licked her face. 

“Just two more steps.” Elisa sighed, straightening. 

“So now what do you we do?” Smith looked to his partner. 

“We take her back to headquarters,” Bly said. “This way.” 

Elisa stepped forward with Bronx close at her side. Even if they weren’t chained together he was her permanent shadow. He growled as he past Smith. They followed Agent Bly out of the ally and across the road. There an unmarked white, panel van waited. Its rusted out corners and balding tires were not lost on Elisa’s keen gaze as they approached the back. Smith opened it as if opening the latest S.W.A.T. van. Elisa looked into the cramped interior. It had been retrofitted with a back wall to separate the cab from the cargo in an attempt to make it a prison transport. It almost made her laugh that they thought this vehicle would ever hope to contain a gargoyle who wanted to escape. 

“Inside,” Agent Bly prodded. “Unless you’ve changed your mind about taking us to the others.” 

“I don’t change my mind.” Elisa eyed her before climbing inside. 

The interior was so low she had to kneel and keep her wings tightly folded even before Bronx followed her. The agents swung the doors closed and left them in darkness. 

Smith whistled as he walked around to the driver’s side and started the protesting engine. Bly climbed in beside him preoccupied. 

“Cheer up, Ash. We got what we came for,” Smith said. 

“But not _who_ we came for,” she muttered. 

“Huh?” When she didn’t answer his inquiry he shifted and rapped the back of the van. “Now I don’t want any funny business. I want a nice quiet ride.” 

When no answer came he shifted the van into drive and started the long ride back to Langley. 

# * * * 

“I’m telling you,” Brooklyn bragged, “I bet I set a new record tonight.” 

“And I bet I beat your new record,” Broadway challenged. 

“You know it isn’t a competition,” Angela interrupted as they landed on their roosts. “It’s about protecting the city.” 

The boys stared at her for a moment before breaking into laughter and continuing their discussing. Angela rolled her eyes but held her peace as Hudson and Goliath landed. 

“Did you have a good night?” Angela asked. 

“It…had its moments,” Hudson answered slowly as Goliath turned his gaze to the approaching sunrise. 

“Here Bronx,” Lex called brandishing a hotdog swiped from a vender’s cart. “I got something for you. Hey, where is he?” 

“I don’t know,” Brooklyn shrugged. “He usually can’t wait for tidbits.” 

“Has anyone seen Elisa?” Angela asked glancing up to what had become Elisa’s place. 

“Not since sunset,” Broadway admitted. “Where the heck are those two?” 

Goliath turned a worried eye to where he had left Elisa and Bronx earlier. A nagging fear crept into his mind. He would have expected Bronx to appear almost the moment they arrived. Normally he hated to be left behind. 

“I’m sure the lass is just curled up with a good book,” Hudson announced. “She’s probably forgotten about the time.” 

“Yes,” Goliath allowed though he didn’t quite believe it. He looked back to the rising sun. “It is too late to search for them now. It will have to wait until tomorrow night.” 

Without looking back at them he turned to the wall and scaled the tower to his place while the others arranged themselves below. As he settled on his perch he looked again to Elisa’s place and fear settled in his breast. The sun breeched the horizon and flooded the world with light. The gargoyles froze in stone, one still looking over his shoulder. One thought pervaded his mind to the very end, _where was Elisa?_


	2. Chapter 2

Agent Smith drove in silence. Bly tapped her fingers on the dash. She should be happy. She finally had a gargoyle but it wasn’t the one she wanted. Still, the agency should finally start taking her project seriously. Yet it seemed a hollow victory without Titan. She was grim as she watched the sunrise. 

“Should we stop for a bite to eat?” Smith asked. It had been a long night and was promising to be a longer day. “Maybe some coffee?” 

Bly snorted saying, “We have perhaps the most important find of our careers in the back of the van and you want to stop for coffee and a donut.” 

“Well everyone has to eat.” He rapped on the side of the van. “Hey, gargoyle lady, you and Rover hungry?” 

Silence. 

Smith waited before shrugging, “I guess I’m the only one.” 

“Just drive. You can eat once we get back to Langley.” 

“Cheer up, Ash. We got one.” 

“But not the one I wanted,” she muttered. 

# * * * 

Julius was waiting as they backed the van into his science lab. The lab was situated in a rundown hangar the rest of the agency had no use for. The equipment was outdated and its connection to the C.I.A.’s grid lagged. This was headquarters for the _Gargoyle Research Task Force_ , home to all the information they had on the creatures since the first sighting four years ago. 

Bly knew what everyone said about her. They thought she was a loon for obsessing about gargoyles. They didn’t understand the potential, the strength…the allure. To everyone else they were just a bedtime story or Hollywood hype. But she would show them. She would show them all once she had the clan. Almost before she was out of the van she was on the phone with her superior with the good news. 

Julius fidgeted as the van came to a stop. His mop of brown hair was a mess, having been woken early to prepare for their guests’ arrival. He pushed his horn-rimmed glasses up as they kept slipping down his nose as he said, “I can’t believe you got one.” 

“Two actually,” Smith corrected unlocking the back doors. “And they came quietly. Jules, say hello to _Shadow_ and _Rover_.” 

The doors swung open and Julius looked inside. He hesitated wiped his glasses and looked again before saying, “So you brought me statues?” 

“They’re gargoyles,” Smith scoffed looking in. “They’re…stone.” 

“What are you two going on about?” Bly demanded peering in and fell silent. 

“I don’t think statues will impress administration,” Julius said. 

“They’re not statues…or they weren’t…” Smith said. “Were they?” 

“Get them out,” Bly said. “Either we’ve made the biggest discovery in the modern world or they made the greatest escape in history.” 

“Get them out?” Julius repeated. “They are two stone gargoyles weighing at least a thousand pounds in a van barely big enough to fit them…how are we supposed to get them out?” 

“Figure it out. I don’t care how. Just do it and get me something I can tell admin.” 

“Aren’t you going to help?” Smith asked. 

“I’m stalling administration. They’re on their way to figure out if our expenses for the past week were worth it. Now get to work.” 

# * * * 

The sun slowly sank over the city. Shadows fell over stone visages. Cracks spider-webbed across their features. Eyes flashed and they stirred. Howling they threw off their stone skins and stretched. Rejuvenated by sleep they were nonetheless uneasy looking up at the empty places. Goliath stared hard at the place Elisa used to occupy. It did not feel right that she was not there. He stood and dropped down to the others. 

Brooklyn scanned the courtyard but he did not see any familiar forms. He looked to Goliath saying, “I don’t see them. How long should we wait before we start looking for them?” 

“We do not wait,” Goliath answered. “I want every inch of the castle searched until they are found.” 

“I do not think that will be a valuable use of your time,” a voice announced. 

Startled, they turned to see Owen waiting just inside the doorway into the tower. 

“What do you want? We’re kind of busy here,” Lex snorted. 

“Yes, Elisa and Bronx are missing.” Owens cleaned his glasses. “We are aware of the situation and Mr. Xanatos may have already discovered a valuable clue to assist you in finding them. Come along, please. He is waiting for you in his office.” 

Goliath glanced at Hudson. It really was not that long ago they first woke in the city. Xanatos had something to show them in his office then too. The result had not worked in their favor. Silently they followed. 

Xanatos was indeed waiting for them. He smiled greeting, “Ah Goliath, good. I’ve been waiting for you.” 

“So I understand. You are aware Elisa and Bronx are missing and every moment we waste here is lost in finding them.” 

“I agree but this is hardly wasting time.” Xanatos nodded. “Elisa and Bronx are not on the grounds. When they didn’t return to their roost Fox, Owen and myself did a very thorough search of the castle. Every room and hall.” 

The gargoyles fidgeted. 

“That is when we decided to go back to the surveillance footage.” Xanatos continued cueing up the prepared clip. “And we found this.” 

Goliath and the others turned as a large screen lit up with a view of the castle wall. On it they saw Elisa slowly walking along the pediments. She paused and turned to the city. Her blue-black hair whipped in the breeze while she stood deep in thought. As if coming to a decision she spread her wings and leaned forward. 

She stopped suddenly as Bronx gripped her tail in his jaws. He let go as soon as she turned toward him. When she sat he half-crawled into her lap and wagged his short tail while she pet him. Though the camera angle was distant there seemed a sadness in her as she talked to the worried gargoyle. Goliath wished audio was included to learn what Elisa said. Whatever her words Bronx obediently stepped out of her lap and sat while she turned and leapt vanishing from view. 

Once she had departed Bronx stood up leaning out over the pediments watching. He got down, spun a tight circle and returned to the pediment. He did this several times before coming to his own decision climbing out of sight and down the side of the building. 

“Elisa left the castle?” Angela said. 

“And Bronx followed her,” Brooklyn added. 

“But where would they go?” Lex asked. 

“That is a very good question,” Xanatos answered. “Unfortunately I don’t have any cameras fixed in that direction. I can tell you they left the castle a few hours after the rest of you according to the recording’s time stamp and I can tell you there is no record of either of them returning.” 

“So what is our next move?” Brooklyn asked. 

“Does this mean Elisa is never coming back?” Angela wondered. “Maybe she doesn’t want to be found. Maybe she never wants to come back.” 

“No lass,” Hudson said laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Elisa loves this clan. If she has not returned it is because something is keeping her from doing so.” 

“Something,” Goliath repeated. “Or someone.” 

His warning made them uneasy. They had no shortage of enemies and gargoyles were still not well received by the public as a whole. Though Elisa had been with them and faced these dangers she had done so as a human. 

“So what do we do?” Broadway asked. 

“We must start retracing the lass’s steps,” Hudson announced. “Her and Bronx.” 

“You are right old friend.” Goliath agreed. “Broadway, Lexington go to the Maza’s home and see if Elisa paid them a visit. Brooklyn, Angela to the Mutate’s Labyrinth. She may have decided to visit her brother. Hudson and I shall make a patrol of the park. It is Bronx’s favorite place. We shall meet here in a few hours to share what we find.” 

The solemnly others departed; keeping their apprehensions to themselves. Goliath gave Xanatos a nod of thanks before following after them. His mind raced with places Elisa or Bronx might have sought shelter for the day. They had to be found quickly. 

Once the gargoyles had departed Xanatos stood and stared at the city beyond his office window. Owen quickly turned off the video playback before asking, “Do you suppose she decided to revisit her old life?” 

“Elisa has no memory of being human therefore there is no life to revisit,” Xanatos answered after a moment. “No Owen, I think Hudson is right, if she has not returned it is because something or someone is preventing her from doing so.” 

“Then perhaps it is time to make some discrete inquiries among old contacts. They may have information…that is…if _finding_ her is important.” 

“You know it is funny. A few years ago the gargoyles were a thorn in my side, an interesting and sometimes amusing thorn, but still in my way.” 

“And now?” 

“Now they are among the very few I dare trust and, maybe, even call friends.” Xanatos thought a moment on the irony. “Finding Elisa and Bronx are an absolute priority. Make whatever calls you can but be discrete. I would not want it widely known I was looking for gargoyles. I’m already in the public eye enough with my support for them. No need to attract any more attention.” 

“Of course.” 

# * * * 

“So this is what you have been doing on the government’s dime?” Director Larson. 

He was as stout man. His suit was fitted for his widening frame and he still possessed presence enough to command the room. He strode into the GRTF warehouse with an air of displeasure. It was no secret this task force was a blotch on the C.I.A.’s record but it was sanctioned by the president no less to ascertain whether gargoyles posed a threat. Because of this sanction it had gone from a single office space to a full building and from one investigator to three. 

“Director Larson.” Agent Bly met him. “It is a pleasure to show you what we have accomplished.” 

“Spare me Agent Bly,” he snorted. “It was no pleasure to be interrupted in a very important meeting to hear from you. There is no pleasure in being late for supper because you insisted I come here personally and witness this earth-shattering discovery. Now show me what you are so worked up about.” 

“Of course, but don’t you want to see the inroads we’ve met…” 

“No I do not. You said you captured one of the beasts…so let’s see it.” 

He stopped and stared at the pitiful remains of the van. Smith and Julius had been forced to cut the back apart, removing the doors and peeling the roof away to make room for the forklift and straps necessary to remove the stone gargoyles. Now they sat on the floor under the dim lights of the warehouse. 

The stone gargoyles stood in front of Jules’ computers. Wires hooked them to monitors. The screens were as silent as the statues. The Director circled the unusual scene. He glanced at Julius who nervously readjusted his glasses. 

“Agent Bly…a word.” The Director turned and marched toward the door. 

She followed. 

“This is the discovery of the century!” 

“I know how it looks, sir, but I promise you we had two gargoyles captured. I don’t know how they did this but I will—” 

“I want to make this absolutely clear. Because the president showed a molecule of concern for the potential threat in gargoyles you were allowed a staff and a budget to continue your research. Three years we’ve bankrolled this task force with no results or possibility of returns. You have one week to show some substantial results or you will be shut down for good. Understood?” 

“Yes sir.” 

With the door slammed in her face Bly turned and sulked back to the others. She collapsed in the nearest available chair and held her head in her hands. 

“Don’t worry Ashley we’ll figure this out,” Smith said. 

“Figure it out?” she laughed. “Who are we kidding? Three years I’ve been researching gargoyles. Finally I have _one_ opportunity to turn it around and earn some respect. And I lose it.” 

“Look, the sun is setting. We’ve been traveling and working all day. Let’s get out of here and eat and relax and get back to it tomorrow.” 

“That’s your answer for everything, eating. This is our future. This is the task force’s future. Everything depended on us bringing in a gargoyle. We have nothing to show for anything.” 

While they argued the last of the sun’s light faded outside. Cracks split down the stone gargoyles’ faces and along their forms. Two pair of eyes flashed and with snarls they shook themselves free of their stone shells. Elisa rose to her feet stretching her wings wide while Bronx weaved back and forth, shaking himself. 

He turned and barked warning as his gaze settled on the three observers. Despite his collar and chain he looked ready to attack any who dared get too close. Elisa breathed deep already missing the smell of the city and the coolness of the night breeze. 

“Whoa,” Smith said. 

Folding her wings Elisa glanced at him over her shoulder but didn’t answer and didn’t call off Bronx’s warning growls. 

“You couldn’t have done that sooner?” Bly demanded. 

“No,” Elisa answered simply, eyeing her. 

“The Director of the C.I.A. was here threatening to shut us down and you couldn’t come out of your stone shell to show him the results we made?” 

“Gargoyles sleep during the day, Agent Bly.” Elisa crossed her arms as well as she could despite the shackles and chains. “We do not wake until _after_ sunset.” 

“You mean you turn to stone every day?” Jules asked. 

“And you are?” 

“Ah, Shadow this is Julius Burns. He’s our science technician,” Smith introduced. 

“Why do you call me _Shadow_? My name is Elisa.” 

“Elisa?” Julius repeated. “That’s not much of a gargoyle name.” 

“And you would be the experts?” Elisa challenged. “You who don’t even know we turn to stone during the day.” 

“Touché,” Smith admitted. “You’ve got us there. But we had to call you something while we were compiling what we did know. See.” 

He clicked open a link on his computer and pulled up images. Some were hazy others were blurred, obviously captured from video rather than stills but the subjects were clear enough. They had pictures of every member of the clan and under the images were names: _Shadow_ for herself, _Silvermane_ for Brooklyn, _Cujo_ for Hudson, _Samson_ for Broadway, _Delilah_ for Angela, _Mouse_ for Lex, _Rover_ for Bronx and _Titan_ for Goliath. 

“Never thought I would be so close to a living gargoyle,” Julius edged closer. “Rover is much bigger in real life.” 

Bronx snarled and the scientist sulked back. 

“He doesn’t like being called that,” Elisa warned. “His name is Bronx. If we are to be your prisoners the least you could do is be polite.” 

“You’re not our prisoners,” Bly corrected. “You’re assets.” 

“And just what do you expect of your _assets_?” Elisa asked. 

“You are here to prove humans and gargoyles can live and work together Shad—Elisa.” 

“And how do you propose to do that?” 

Smith stepped aside and let Bly have access to the computers. She brought up a new series of images even hazier and blurrier than the previous ones. Elisa peered at the small collection of wings and shadows. There was something vaguely familiar about the form but it took her several moments to recognize why: _Thailog_. 

“Do you recognize this gargoyle?” Smith asked. “We’ve been calling him _Wisp_ because he is very difficult to capture on camera and we’ve been searching every one available to us.” 

“Cute name, but he is not a cute gargoyle,” Elisa warned. “Thailog is no joke. He’s cunning and he is strong.” 

“You do know him,” Bly said. 

“The clan has had a few run-ins with him,” Elisa admitted without revealing too much. “He’s cruel and devious. Wherever he is it’s best to be far away.” 

“Well he’s a thief,” Bly said. “There have been three high-risk, high-value robberies in the past month. These images are the only ones we’ve manage to collect of who we think is the perpetrator.” 

“I wouldn’t put it past him,” Elisa said after a moment. “If Thailog likes something he generally takes it.” 

“Well this is the reason administration gave us permission to make contact with the New York clan,” Bly said. “Originally I planned to get your whole clan to assist in containing this threat. If we succeed then we will have proven everything I have speculated. That is why it was so important to speak with the others. Now if you could call and arrange a meeting…” 

“No.” Elisa shook her head. “While I agree stopping Thailog is important I’m not going let the others be led into a trap.” 

“That’s a pity,” Jules said. “I would so like to see the others. The wide variety in physical appearances within a species is unheard of. I have so many questions.” 

“Not now, Jules,” Bly warned. “This isn’t how I wanted this to go down but the admin made it clear we needed results.” 

“So let’s bring him in here again and see our results,” Smith suggested. “I’d like to see his face when Shad—Elisa and Rov—Bronx wake up from their sleep.” 

“No, we need better results than that.” Bly shook her head. “We need to prove my concept. According to intel Wisp’s next target is in Italy.” 

“What’s in Italy?” Elisa asked. 

“The world’s largest blue diamond,” Smith answered. 

“Yeah that sounds like something he’d be interested in.” 

“It’s our best opportunity to capture him.” 

“And how do you plan on doing that?” Elisa asked. Thailog was a dangerous enemy and Goliath was the only one who could match his strength one on one. 

“Not me, you.” Bly pointed. “You’re our secret weapon. I’ll put a call for transport. We can be in Italy in ten hours.” 

“No good.” Elisa shook her head. 

“Are you scared?” 

Elisa was not baited. She said, “Ten hours means it will be the middle of the day when we arrived in Italy.” 

“So?” 

“Gargoyles are stone by day. Do you not see the problem?” 

“But you just came out of stone so that should give you at least twelve hours…” 

“There is no time limit Agent Smith. When the sun rises I turn to stone and I remain stone until it sets regardless at how soon I’ve been awake. Do you see the problem now?” 

Bly was silent, thinking. Finally she said, “So we need to take off here during the day so that it is night by the time we arrive.” 

“At last we understand each other.” Elisa sighed. “Thailog is a lot stronger than I am.” 

“You won’t go alone. We’ll get a crew together…” 

“Thailog can take out a whole platoon if he was inclined. I hope you had a better plan than that.” 

“As a matter of fact that is what I’ve been working on this.” Julius picked up a large rifle. 

Bronx snarled at the weapon but the scientist handled it with such awkwardness Elisa was not afraid except for the scientist’s own safety. It was not like any rifle she had seen before. It was shorter and stockier more like a small machine gun when she thought of it. 

“This is the P300,” Julius explained. “It is armed with electric charge clips…That means—” 

“It’s a scaled up version of a Taser.” Elisa said. “What’s the output?” 

“This thing can take down a five hundred pound man.” Julius said proudly. 

“Needs to be stronger,” Elisa shook her head. 

“I beg your pardon?” 

“Thailog isn’t a five hundred pound man. It has to be stronger. A lot stronger.” 

“How much stronger?” 

“Think raging rhinoceros and you’ll be getting close.” 

Julius blinked looking at his masterpiece then at her. 

“Trust me.” 

Smith smiled, saying, “She probably knows what she’s talking about. What do you think Ash?” 

“I think Julius has until tomorrow to make it better because we’re going to Italy.” 

“You want me to take down Thailog, alone, with an unproven weapon in chains?” Elisa challenged. 

“You won’t be in chains,” Smith said signaling Julius who set down the rifle and opened a case. 

From it he removed a small circular object. It was a collar, but this one wasn’t as heavy as the one Bronx currently wore. It was wired and almost elegant. She eyed it suspiciously, asking, “What is it?” 

“It’s a radio collar,” Julius announced. “It uses satellite GPS to track and report its location within a ten foot radius of error. It is also rigged with an electromagnetic safety device so if it is tampered with or someone tries it remove it they will know what it is like to be shocked with fifty thousand volts. It streams directly through the C.I.A.’s communications so the monitor can track its position and status in real time.” 

“You want to collar me,” Elisa surmised. 

“Unfortunately the administration only allocated enough funds for one collar,” Bly said. “But I’m guessing Rover won’t go very far from you.” 

Elisa glanced at the growling gargoyle before saying, “Yeah, that’s a good call.” 

“It’s either the collar or the chains.” Bly offered. “Well?” 

Elisa rattled her chains. The look she gave the agents made it clear she would take the collar. Bly smirked. There was still time to save her task force and earn the credit she deserved. She would have her chance to reach the rest of the clan. All they needed to do was reach Italy.


	3. Chapter 3

The C 1-30 jostled as it flew across the Atlantic. Crammed on board were crates and supplies destined for Camp Darby. In a small nook sat a pair of stone gargoyles secured in the center. The statues had been finagled on board as a matter of national security though the flight crew had a hard time believing it. Their handlers claimed to be F.B.I. but they found that hard to believe too. As for the statues they were bulky and annoying and none were sure what purpose lay in flying them across an ocean. 

Smith sat on the edge of the group watching to make certain no one tried to harm their cargo. Too much rode on this mission and he didn’t want to see his partner disappointed again. He glanced at his watch. They would be landing soon and then the real hunt would begin. 

“Change of plans,” Bly said, climbing down from the cockpit. “Just got off communication with home base the silent alarm just went off. We’re behind schedule.” 

“So what do we do?” Smith stood glancing at his watch. “It’s still quite a drive from the landing strip.” 

“We’ll be driving. They won’t be.” Bly gestured to the gargoyles. “I already told the captain to get us low enough for a drop. They’ll have to wing in if we stand any chance of getting ahead of Wisp.” 

“Right.” Smith glanced outside at the rapidly darkening sky. 

“Captain says you’ll have a few minutes for the drop,” cargo leader yelled. “So what are you going to do stick parachutes on them?” 

He was glad to be rid the unusual cargo any way he could but Bly’s answer threw him off when she said, “They won’t need them.” 

In moments the last of the sunlight faded as they flew into the night. Cracks split along the stone gargoyles and they burst to life. The cargo handler stumbled back in surprise as Elisa stood and stretched. Bronx howled then chewed on the straps anchoring them to their moving pallet. 

“More chains?” Elisa asked. 

“Just a matter of flying safety.” Bly obliged cutting the straps. “We couldn’t risk you rocking around during takeoff. I’m guessing it wouldn’t be good to break you.” 

“How thoughtful of you.” Elisa eyed her. 

Smith hurried forward with a steel reinforced case. Unsnapping the locks he turned it around for her to see. In addition to the rifle there was also a small headset with microphone. She took it and fitted it before lifting up the weapon. She pulled back the locking mechanism and armed the rifle. 

“Did you upgrade it as I suggested?’ 

“Jules worked nonstop. That thing will take down a bull elephant in rut.” 

“Let’s hope so.” 

“Thailog’s already broken in. We’re falling behind and this is a race we can’t lose.” Bly said unfolding a map and pointing to the museum target. “We don’t have time to land. I hope that isn’t a problem.” 

“Not particularly.” Elisa strapped the rifle on and made certain it didn’t interfere with her wings before making her way toward the back. Bronx followed at her heels. 

“Remember we want to take him alive,” Bly said as Elisa slammed her hand on the cargo door release. 

“Agent Bly,” Elisa said as the doors opened wide. “One day you will learn we don’t _always_ get what we want.” 

The night wind rushed in to greet them. For the first time since this ordeal began she felt somewhat at peace. With a small smile at Bronx she stepped forward and leapt. He whined after her hesitated then leapt into nothingness. 

The air rushed by in a daze. Elisa closed her eyes and soaked it in enjoying free fall. Dimly she was aware she used to be afraid of heights but the thought didn’t last long. A whine made her open her eyes in time to see Bronx tumble past. She angled his way and dove after his floundering form. 

Bronx howled as the world stretched closer. Then Elisa’s calming hands gripped him just behind his elbows. He barked and tried to lick her face as she angled south toward the museum. Laughing she spread her wings and slowed their descent. Bronx was like dead weight in her arms but she tightened her grip as they glided through the night sky. She would only have one chance at this and she hoped it worked as well in real life as it had in her mind. 

The city below stretched out in an unfamiliar pattern. This was not a city where she knew every shadow and eave. Thailog would have the field advantage here. Angling through the old buildings curved rooftops she finally spotted their destination. Gritting her teeth she swooped in for a landing. As they cleared the edge she let go of Bronx before pulling herself up to land on her feet. Bronx landed in a bound but remained on his feet. He rushed to her leaping and bounding for the exhilaration of their stunt. 

“Okay, okay.” She almost laughed. “I thought it was fun too. Come on. Time to get to work. We’re hunting remember?” 

Tail still wagging he nonetheless turned and put his nose to the ground. It did not take long for him find the scent. Growling warning he crept after it. Swinging her rifle around she followed. Bronx led her to the edge of the rooftop where he peered down. Below she spotted the open window. 

“Subtle,” she muttered. 

Swinging her rifle behind her she climbed down to the sill. Bronx followed alternately whining and growling. Peering in at the dark interior Elisa listened for any stray movement. Hearing none she dropped inside and quickly brought her weapon to bear. If the silent alarm had been triggered then it was likely Thailog had already reached his goal. He would be looking for the way out. Bronx crawled down and landed beside her. He was silent but alert. Giving him a pat Elisa followed as he sniffed out their quarry. 

Her gaze darted from one shadow to another as they crept through displays. The high vaulted ceilings made for excellent ambushes and Thailog liked taking his adversaries by surprise. Bronx froze growling low. Elisa stopped behind him straining to hear what set him on edge. This was not her favorite mission. 

“…Shadow what is your status…” 

Elisa sucked in her breath. It was not good timing. Ignoring the voice over the radio she again turned her attention to the hall ahead. _Footsteps?_

“…Shadow what is your status, over…” 

“Annoyed with that nickname,” she whispered. “Now if you please be quiet so I can concentrate.” 

“…Have you spotted the quarry, over…” 

She nearly growled but a clank made her freeze. Bronx whirled about at the sound growling low. 

“…Shadow do you read, over…” 

With a disgusted grunt she pulled the earpiece out and backed toward the wall. The cool stone gave her a moment of clarity and poise. Clicking sounds against the stones echoed hollowly down the hall. She breathed deep and slipped into the shadows. Bronx eased back of his own accord as if sensing what she wanted of him. 

They waited in silence listening. A deep throated voice eventually reached them next as their quarry hummed to himself. Elisa listened to the strange cadence. She hadn’t known he liked music. Thailog was a lot like Goliath in some ways and in others his exact opposite. She was not fond of the combination. 

She waited until he was almost to her before stepping out and leveling her weapon on him saying, “Hold it right there, Thailog.” 

The dark skinned gargoyle froze. His red eyes betrayed a moment of surprise before their narrowed into a glare. There was something familiar about the voice that ordered him to freeze but the form he took in was not so familiar. 

“Do I know you?” He smiled. 

“You and I both know how this works,” Elisa said. “I have the weapon so you are going to put down that little sack of yours and walk out nice and slow.” 

“I must say there is something so familiar about you,” he teased but obliged in setting down the bag he carried. “I’ve never seen a gargoyle maid so fetching before. I say…are you new?” 

“Short memory, huh?” She eased closer but made certain to leave plenty of room for maneuvering. She wasn’t about to get caught in his grasp. “Now turn around, hands on your head and we’ll march out of here nice and easy.” 

“It is killing me, my dear. You simply must tell me who you are and why you seem to know so much about me.” 

“You should get used to disappointment.” 

“Oh, I don’t think so.” 

His tail lashed out suddenly. Elisa dodged and fired. He whirled about tossing a small package onto the floor. It exploded in a cloud of foul-smelling powder. Elisa backed away coughing and choking. Before she caught her breath a force unlike anything she felt sent her flying into a pillar. She landed in a crumple. Struggling back to her feet he was on her pinning her to the ground. 

“This is fun.” 

His red eyes peered at her seeking answers. A grin slowly spread across his face as recognition sparked in his eyes, “Delilah?” 

“Excuse me?” Elisa jeered. “You’re confusing me with your cheap knock off? I don’t think so.” 

“Wait, are you saying…” 

A snarl cut him short as Bronx leapt and sent him tumbling off of her. Elisa pushed herself up and quickly brought her weapon to bear as Thailog tossed Bronx aside and stood. As she pulled the trigger wires streamed from the weapon and struck him. The rifle gave a piercing whine as it sent electric charges down the wires. He howled in pain and whirled away from her. With a grunt she pulled herself up and followed him. _So much for a raging elephant_. 

She chased him back through the exhibits but found no opening to hit him again before he reached the wall. In a flurry he climbed up and out the way he had climbed in. Sucking back annoyance she followed. Nearing the window she peered outward and up only to pull back quickly as he rained down more smoke pellets. Coughing in the irritating cloud she threw herself forward and out. Climbing quickly she scaled the building to the roof. She brought her weapon to bear but a quick scan confirmed her quarry had gotten away. 

Bronx limped up beside her and sat. Elisa knelt beside him patting him and saying, “Well that didn’t go as planned.” 

He whined. A screech of tires pulled her out of her thoughts. Walking towards the front of the building she saw Agents Bly and Smith arrive in a rented vehicle. She snorted. She was beginning to really hate white panel vans. 

# * * * 

“Shadow do you read?” Smith said into his walkie. “Come in Shadow. We need a status report.” 

“How’s this for a report, be quiet!” Elisa answered landing hard on the back of the van and dented the roof. 

“Where have you been?” Bly asked. 

“Where I am supposed to be. What about you?” Elisa asked. “It’s customary to keep channels clear while running an operation, isn’t it?” 

“It’s our job to keep an eye on you,” Bly said. 

“Hence the collar. I get it,” Elisa growled. “Not to annoy me while I’m trying to capture a dangerous target.” 

“This is _my_ mission. I need to be kept in the loop.” 

“Not while I’m tracking a fugitive. You want to know what is going on than you better be right there beside me. I don’t do commentary.” 

Elisa leapt off the top of the van. 

“Or you can find a new guinea pig.” 

“That’s not how this works,” Bly said. 

“You have a lot to learn about field work, Agent Bly,” Elisa faced her. “And you have a lot to learn about gargoyles. You want to stop Thailog? I mean really stop him? You’re going to have to start listening to what I have to say. Or you can kiss your precious career goodbye. So what is it going to be?”


	4. Chapter 4

The gargoyles gathered in the dining hall. Two nights had been wasted looking for any sign of Elisa and Bronx but none had been found. Neither the Mazas nor Talon had seen them though the latter joined the search. Goliath stood in front of the cold fireplace deep in thought and seemingly oblivious to what was said around him. 

“We’ve looked everywhere,” Lex announced. “Twice. Where could they be?” 

“I wish I knew, speaking of which.” Brooklyn looked up from his untouched sandwich. “Where’s Broadway?” 

“Don’t tell me we lost him too,” Lex sighed. 

“He said he had an idea of how to get extra help,” Angela answered. 

“What extra help?” Brooklyn asked. 

“The smart kind,” Broadway announced and stepped aside as a familiar figure entered. The other gargoyles stared blankly as Matt Bluestone joined their group. 

“Hi guys, been awhile,” Matt said. “Sorry I missed the funeral.” 

“Funeral?” Lex repeated. 

“Yeah, you know, Elisa’s funeral? I thought you guys would be all over it,” Matt stared from one to another. “None of you went?” 

“Goliath and I did,” Hudson said. “But it was mostly a formality.” 

“Elisa’s gone…don’t get choked up at once. I mean, I know you gargoyles are tough, but I thought…” 

“Well, here’s the thing,” Broadway said. “Elisa isn’t really dead.” 

“What?” 

“Well she is dead…or was dead…but she’s not now.” 

Matt blinked then cast a gaze to the others asking, “Someone want to clarify?” 

“It’s kind of a long story,” Brooklyn sighed. 

“I got time.” 

# * * * 

“So let me see if I got this straight,” Matt sighed. “Elisa sacrificed herself to release the Phoenix so it could do battle with an evil Serpent. After it was victorious the Phoenix offered you a boon and Elisa was reborn…into a gargoyle.” 

“Yes,” Lex nodded, “that’s about it.” 

“You honestly want me to buy that story?” he scoffed. 

“It isn’t wise to be so dismissive,” Xanatos warned as he entered. “I’ve seen a lot I never thought was possible since the gargoyles awakened. And I was there too.” 

Matt stared at him before looking at the gargoyles. His gaze settled on Goliath who had yet to speak. Goliath’s full attention was on the nonexistent fire and only seemed dimly aware he wasn’t alone. 

“And now she’s disappeared.” 

“Well she left the castle and we’re not sure where she’s gone,” Lex said. “We already checked at her parents’ and with Talon. She didn’t visit them and they haven’t seen her. We’ve searched the city but we don’t even know where to look. Do you have any ideas? It’s been three nights already and we’re getting really worried something happened to them.” 

“Okay say for a moment I believed you,” Matt sighed. “Are you thinking she was kidnapped?” 

“The lass left on her own accord and Bronx followed but this is a big city,” Hudson answered. “There’s no telling what trouble might have followed them.” 

“Elisa was a formidable opponent as a human,” Xanatos said. “Now that she also has the speed, strength and agility of a gargoyle even more so. Combine that with her experience and knowledge of the city I find it difficult to believe someone would simply get the drop on her.” 

“Especially with Bronx watching her back,” Lex concurred. 

“Well if you all want to play this game,” Matt sighed. “Xanatos is right not just anyone could have gotten the drop of Elisa. That means it had to be someone who was prepared, someone who had the time to research and plan, someone with money to spend.” 

“Someone like Xanatos?” Brooklyn asked. 

“Actually I was thinking of something more official.” Matt corrected. “The American government to be exact, or at least an organization funded by it.” 

The gargoyles stared at him with blank expressions. 

“Think about it. Government agencies have more funding, personnel and time than just about anybody or group of people. It wouldn’t take much to get one interested in gargoyles.” 

“Finally!” an exasperated voice declared, “Someone with sense!” 

Matt jumped back with a cry as a Barn Owl landed in the middle of the table. Mischief glinted out of its dark, almond eyes. Its small beak opened but it wasn’t an owl screech that came out. It was words. 

“Thank you Mister Bluestone. _Love_ the jacket by the way…very fifties shiek.” 

“What is? Is that? Is that the…” 

“Talking, immortal raven later transformed into a talking immortal owl?” the bird supplied. “Why yes…that would be me.” 

“Alba thank goodness you’re here,” Angela leaned close. “Elisa’s is gone and…” 

“I know.” 

“What do you mean you _know_?” Brooklyn snorted. 

“I was there…saw the whole thing.” 

The group stiffened. Goliath finally stirred turning from his inner contemplation to stare at the speckled bird. 

“You—you were there?” Lex finally asked. 

“Why didn’t you stop them?” Brooklyn accused. 

“I don’t know if you got the memo Brooklyn but the Phoenix has risen.” The owl ruffled its feathers. “The days where I can just swoop in and catch a bullet for Elisa are over. Immortals aren’t allowed to interfere with mortals, which is also the reason why I couldn’t just fly here and warn all of you. You had to come to the truth on your own…without any hints from me.” 

“I’m really starting to hate that rule,” Brooklyn growled. 

“You and mean both,” the owl assured him. 

“So you saw Elisa and Bronx?” Angela asked. 

“Well it is not every night you see two gargoyles forced to get into a rundown van. I would have noticed that even if I weren’t keeping an eye on all of you.” 

“In a van, what was the make and model?” Matt asked. “Don’t suppose you grabbed the license plate?” 

“Sorry but I can’t give you specifics,” the owl shook its head. “That’s in the rules. Besides it wouldn’t do you much good. They had to cut the van apart with torches to get Elisa and Bronx out of it _after_ they turned to stone. I doubt it will ever be seen on the highways again.” 

“Poor Elisa,” Angela sighed. 

“Who has her?” Brooklyn demanded. 

“Can’t tell you that either.” The owl shook its head. 

“What can you tell us?” Brooklyn snarled. 

“Don’t get snippy with me. I _can_ just leave.” 

“Wait, wait,” Matt said. “You can’t tell us who took Elisa right?” 

The owl nodded. 

“But you can tell us if we’re right, right?” 

The owl slowly blinked and its eyes glinted as it answered, “Oh, I like you. You’re a quick study.” 

“What?” Lex looked at Matt. “How did you know?” 

“Like the owl said it couldn’t fly here and tell us what was going on, but it already told us my guess about the government was right. So telling me if my hunch is correct doesn’t violate the interference rule.” 

“It’s a gray area.” The owl explained. “It’s one thing to impart new knowledge, quite another to confirm old.” 

“I know it isn’t the F.B.I.” Matt thought aloud. “If they had them Hacker would be calling me. Military could do it…” 

The owl merely blinked. 

“Okay, not the military. What bout I.C.E.?” 

The owl blinked again. 

“N.I.S.?” 

The owl cocked its head as if to ask what he was thinking. 

“A.T.F.?” 

A blink. 

“No, something bigger…the C.I.A.” 

“Ding, ding, ding, no more takers please we have a winner,” the owl said. 

“C.I.A. it is.” 

“What is that?” Hudson repeated. 

“It stands for…” 

“The Central Intelligence Agency,” Broadway supplied. “They are all spies and stuff, you know like James Bond. Multiple identities and a license to kill…spooks on secret missions for their country…” 

“Like kidnapping unsuspecting gargoyles off the streets and from their homes,” the owl reminded. 

Broadway fell silent. 

“Why would this Cee Eye Aye want with a gargoyle?” Hudson asked glancing at Goliath who was edging closer as the conversation wore on. 

“Well,” the owl thought a moment, “I could tell you but I think Bluestone has a good grasp of it himself.” 

“If you think about it,” Matt began slowly. “A gargoyle is the perfect spy. They have wings. You can air lift them anywhere you want. You don’t even have to land. Just get close enough to a border and let them glide across: swift and silent. They can climb without needing ropes or equipment. They are fast, strong and agile. You don’t really need a gun. And even better you’re not technically considered citizens or even real…the government has full plausible deniability if they’re caught. Like I said…the perfect spy.” 

“You mean to tell us your government is using Elisa and Bronx as pawns in their schemes,” Goliath growled. 

“Calm yourself Goliath. Luckily the Gargoyle Research Task Force is small and something of a joke but if the agents in charge are successful with Elisa and their mission they may be getting more notoriety and support soon enough,” the owl warned. 

“And just what is their _mission_?” Hudson wondered aloud. 

“Track down Thailog and bring him to justice,” the owl shrugged. 

Goliath beat the table with his fist, growling, “Elisa is hunting Thailog?” 

“Calm down,” the owl warned. “She’s perfectly fine. Handled herself like a champ and Bronx was right there to back her up. I thought the jump from the plane without a parachute was more dangerous personally.” 

Goliath growled. 

“Then the lass caught him,” Hudson said. 

“No he got away.” The owl admitted. “But that was more the fault of the agents in charge. They _think_ they know what they are doing. If anyone is going to get Elisa killed it will be one of them.” 

“I’d like to give these humans a piece of my mind,” Brooklyn huffed. “If they didn’t know what they were doing how’d they even get Elisa and Bronx in the first place.” 

“They staged a mugging,” the owl supplied. “Would have drawn any of you in. If it hadn’t been so close to sunrise Elisa and Bronx might have made a break for it but time was against them. Simply wasn’t enough of it to get away and find a safe place to sleep. The agents were determined to have the whole lot of you. Wanted Elisa to lead them to you. She wasn’t going to play that game.” 

“So Elisa let herself be taken to protect the rest of us?” Lex asked. 

“You expected her to do something else?” 

“No the lass is brave,” Hudson said. “And she’s always protected this clan. I just find it hard to believe she would have agreed to this gargoyle hunt.” 

“Well it’s not like she had much of a choice,” the owl scoffed. “Either be the C.I.A.’s lap dog or their guinea pig in one of their science labs.” 

Goliath growled. 

“All right. All right. Everyone stay calm,” Matt said. “We just need to find Elisa and Bronx before they get caught up in anymore trouble. Can you tell us anything about their location?” 

He stared at the bird, waiting. 

“I _can_ tell you they’re in transit,” the owl replied. 

“So they are on the move.” 

“Yes.” 

“Can you tell us how? What kind of vehicle?” 

The owl considered for a moment. 

“Or maybe where they are headed?” 

“They are headed to a new location where the C.I.A. expects Thailog to show up next.” 

Goliath growled. 

“You can’t tell us more?” 

“I can only give you abstract knowledge. You have to figure out the specifics on your own.” 

“Can you tell us where they last ran into Thailog?” Lex asked. 

“A museum.” 

“That’s all you can tell us?” Brooklyn scoffed. “What was Thailog doing in a museum?” 

“Got me. I thought the blue diamond _so_ not his color. Neither was the ruby last week, although that a least brought out his eyes.” 

“How can you make jokes at a time like this?” Brooklyn growled. 

“Who says I am?” 

So focused on the owl Brooklyn didn’t notice Lex take out his lap top. Living at the castle had its benefits especially since Xanatos never spared expense. 

“We need to find out where Elisa and Bronx are,” Brooklyn insisted. 

“I’ve already told you all I can.” 

“You haven’t told us anything!” 

“Actually, she did,” Lex announced. “I know where they are…or at least where they were.” 

“What?” Angela looked at him. “Where?” 

“They were in Italy,” Lex announced. “According to Alba.” 

“She didn’t say they were in Italy,” Brooklyn argued. 

“She said Elisa and Bronx stopped Thailog in a museum with a blue diamond,” Lex said. “And this is the article, see… _The police are baffled by what tripped the silent alarm during the Star of India exhibit yesterday evening. It appears an attempt to steal the fabled blue diamond was thwarted but how and why and by whom are questions we may never answer_. It was in Italy.” 

“Well okay,” Matt said. “We have a starting point but they’re on the move so we need a destination.” 

“Don’t look at me.” The owl ruffled its feathers. “I’ve given you enough hints. If you can’t all figure it out from here there is definitely no helping you.” 

Brooklyn growled. 

“Found it!” Lex proclaimed. “Elisa and Bronx are on their way to Washington DC.” 

“How do you know that?” Broadway asked. 

“Alba.” 

“When?” Brooklyn and Broadway asked in unison. They were certain the owl never mentioned a city. 

“She said Thailog already stole a ruby before he went after the diamond. The world’s largest ruby was on display in Spain before it was stolen. There aren’t that many giant jewels around but the Smithsonian in D.C. is currently exhibiting a giant emerald. I bet that’s Thailog’s next target. And if he wants it he’ll have to try for it tonight.” 

“Why?” Hudson asked. 

“Tomorrow the emerald is being packed up for another exhibit,” Lex said. “Because of security they aren’t releasing its new location. Tonight is Thailog’s last opportunity.” 

“Which means this is our last opportunity to find Elisa,” Matt said. “D.C. is a several hour drive from here. We’ll never make it.” 

“Who said anything about driving?” Xanatos inquired. “You know the old adage: why drive when you can fly? My private jet is already fueled and waiting. We just needed a destination.” 

“Well what are we waiting for?” Broadway asked. “Let’s go and get Elisa and Bronx back.” 

“No.” Goliath finally spoke. The others looked at him in shock. “This C.I.A. went to a lot of trouble to capture a gargoyle. I doubt they truly wish to stop at two. If all of us go we will undoubtedly attract their attention.” 

“So what do you want to do?” Brooklyn asked. 

“Lexington and I will go,” Goliath announced, “the rest of you remain here.” 

“Well, I’m going,” Matt said. “This is something I need to see for myself. Besides I’m not a gargoyle.” 

“And Alba will help,” Angela added. 

“Better deal me out.” The owl shook its head. 

“You’re not going to help?” Brooklyn demanded. 

“I didn’t say that. But whatever aid I may or may not be able to provide for the great escape I cannot tell you. If I told you, you might rely on it and that would make it impossible for me to help at all. Best you get on with it not expecting me. I do so love surprises, don’t you?” 

The owl spun around dragging a wing across the table. Where its feathers touched a ring of fire formed. Once the circle was complete it flared into a swirling column of dancing flames. Then, just as quickly, it disappeared. The owl was gone and only a scorched ring remained where it had stood. 

“Magical, talking, immortal owl,” Matt said. “I believe you.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Still no alarm at the museum,” Smith announced. 

“Good!” Bly answered. “We may have beaten him to it!” 

Elisa didn’t reply. She wasn’t so sure. Gritting her teeth she sunk her claws into the metal floor of the helicopter as it bucked in the night breeze. Bronx whined as he lay at her feet. After ten hours flying over the ocean and now riding in a helicopter to their target both were ready to forego air transport for a long while. 

“Do you understand what you are supposed to do?” Bly questioned her over the throb of the routers. 

“Stop Thailog anyway I can,” Elisa answered. “Do _you_ know what you’re supposed to do?” 

“Excuse me?” 

“Stay out of my ear so I can concentrate.” 

“It’s my job to make sure you do yours,” Bly replied. 

“You leave me alone long enough and that won’t be a problem.” Elisa shifted, pulling open the helicopter’s door. 

She looked out on a dark, strange city. In some ways it was like looking down at New York. An ache caught in her chest. She missed home. As if sensing her thoughts Bronx came up beside her and leaned against her. She patted him. He was homesick too. 

“What are you waiting for?” Bly demanded. 

With a snort of disgust Elisa pulled off her headphones and stuck them on a hook. She fitted the ear piece reluctantly. It was made for humans, not gargoyles, but Bly insisted on it. 

“Ready Bronx?” Elisa asked. 

He whined. 

“I promise it won’t be that long of a flight.” 

He growled. Gripping him just behind his shoulders she pushed them both out of the chopper. Bronx whined as they dropped fast. Once out of the helicopter’s downdrafts Elisa spread her wings. Their drop leveled and slowed but it was still too fast for her liking. Gritting her teeth she angled toward the museum hoping the chopper’s routers hadn’t alerted Thailog to their approach. The night sky was clear and open. She missed the towering buildings of New York. Everything was too low but it made her target easy to find. 

She straightened and flapped her wings to shed some speed before reaching the roof. Dropping Bronx she landed with a stumble and leaned forward breathing hard. Bronx bounded up to her wagging his tail. 

“Yeah, easy for you so say,” she said straightening and swinging her weapon forward. “You weren’t doing the work. Let’s go. It’s your turn.” 

With a bark he trotted away sniffing. It was not long before he picked up the scent they needed. Cautiously Elisa followed him to a broken skylight. Peering into the darkness below Elisa considered her options. The ones set in front of her didn’t please her. 

“…Shadow, do you have eyes on target?” 

“My name is Elisa…and no.” Elisa shook her head. “Come on, Bronx.” 

She leapt into the dark spreading her wings and landed lightly. Bringing her weapon up she spun a tight circle but found no movement. Bronx landed with a thump. He growled low as they crept across the room. 

Elisa made her way down a wide hall toward what she hoped was the emerald’s display. Smith had been kind enough to go over floor plans but the mission had been rushed. Considering time constraints involved Elisa had thought it best to skip it and figure out the next target but Bly insisted on making this one. The agent wanted results before administration discovered their impromptu European visit. Agent Bly was desperate much too desperate to prove something. Elisa wasn’t quite certain what. 

Elisa paused to listen. Nothing stirred. Something was wrong. She noticed it during the failed Italian operation. _Where were the guards?_

Bronx whined. 

“Yeah Bronx, I agree.” Elisa moved on checking corners and doorways as she went. 

She hesitated. Something seemed very familiar. Elisa checked a side hallway before continuing on. She had done this before. But when…She couldn’t remember a time she had to clear a building like this armed…save for Italy. _Why then do I have the distinct impression this is not the first time?_

Pushing her concerns aside she followed Bronx onward. They had more pressing matters. Bronx trotted down a staircase but Elisa leapt form the rail and landed ahead of him. She pivoted bring her weapon to bear wherever she looked. They made their way toward the jewel exhibit. It was too quiet. 

The emerald glowed under the display lights. Elisa approached it slowly. She halted just out of the cast light and peered into the shadows. Bronx walked around the perimeter of the exhibit growling. _Something is wrong_. 

“He got here ahead of us. Why didn’t he take the jewel? What is he waiting for?” 

“I was waiting for you, my dear.” 

Elisa spun at the sound of the voice as a dark shadow dropped on top of her. He knocked her rifle aside but she lashed out with her tail throwing him off balance. Pushing away she gained enough distance to again bring her weapon to bear. Thailog chuckled. 

“Well done! Well done.” He smirked. “You are magnificent. But I knew you would be. Is there any wonder Goliath fell for you? I must admit he has excellent taste.” 

“I’ll be sure to tell him.” 

She fired. Thailog howled as the double wires struck and sent thousands of volts coursing through his body. He fell backward smashing the displays as he fell. The rifle was ripped from her hands as he thrashed. Roaring he yanked the wires from his chest and tossed them aside. Elisa reached for the rifle as it was dragged away and thrown across the room. Thailog rose, groggy and stumbling. 

“You should not have done that.” 

He whirled around with a growl. Elisa dodged his leap and spun about as he connected and attacked again. Snarling, Bronx leapt from the shadows, bowling him over. Elisa hesitated before scooping up her rifle. She yanked out the spent cartridge and hurriedly slipped in a new one. Bronx yelped as he was thrown back and smashed into another display case. Thailog roared as he straightened. 

“Thailog!” 

He turned, seeing her reloaded weapon, he smirked. Throwing a handful of flash grenades on the floor he whirled around and darted away. Elisa shielded her eyes at the sudden flashes. 

“Bronx!” 

He growled, emerging from the smashed display. 

“Come on, boy.” 

With a bark he ran after her to the next exhibit in time to see Thailog disappear out a window. 

“So much for the easy way.” 

Climbing the wall they followed. Outside she glimpsed his retreating shadow. With a sigh she took off after him. Whining Bronx climbed down to the ground and ran after her. 

# * * * 

“Bad news I’m afraid,” Owen announced. “The alarm at the museum has just gone off. It seems we’re running behind.” 

“The robbery’s going down now,” Lex said. 

“How much time till we land?” Matt asked. 

“Five minutes although the drive to the museum will be as least twenty.” 

“We’ll never make it,” Matt said. 

“We do not need to land,” Goliath announced. “Lexington?” 

The smaller gargoyle slipped a headset on saying, “I can stay in radio contact with this.” 

He handed Matt a walkie already set to the right frequency. 

“Where are you two going?” 

The gargoyles made their way to the exit. 

“Allow me.” Owen did not seem surprised as he forced the emergency handle and pushed the door out. 

“Are you crazy?” Matt demanded as air rushed into the small cabin. 

“We are below twenty thousand feet, Detective. It’s quite safe.” Owen stepped back as the gargoyles reached him. “We will follow as soon as we land.” 

Goliath growled. Without a word he plunged into the sky beyond. Lex followed tumbling in the Jetstream before reaching stable currents. Together they angled away from the plane and toward the heart of the city. Despite their quick speed by the time they reached the museum it was surrounded by a dozen cars and armed officers. 

“We’re late way, way late,” Lex said. 

“There.” Goliath gestured and led the way to a neighboring roof. From there they studied the scene. 

“…Lex, it’s Matt, do you read?” 

“Yeah, Matt I hear you,” Lex answered. “The museum’s surrounded. We’ll never get in to find Elisa.” 

“…I’ve been thinking about that. Thailog had to have an escape plan and Elisa’s too smart to stay and be caught.” 

“Even if they escaped before the police showed up we still can’t get close enough to look for tracks,” Lex argued. 

“…Maybe you don’t have to. The C.I.A. isn’t just going to let a gargoyle loose with no way to track them. There has to be a person assigned to watch her. Forget all the police cars. Look for an unmarked vehicle: either a car or a van. It will be black or brown or some other neutral color.” 

Lex shifted his gaze away from the chaotic scene. It wasn’t long before he spotted the gray sedan parked a few blocks away. A man and a woman stood on either side. The woman held a large walkie which she spoke into with and annoyed look on her face. 

“I think I found the C.I.A.” Lex pointed. 

Goliath followed the gesture and studied the two humans asking, “Are they the ones who kidnapped Elisa?” 

“Alba said the Gargoyle Task Force was small,” Lex answered. “They could be the ones who grabbed them from New York.” 

Goliath growled. Below the woman finally seemed to get an answer. In moments the pair were back into their car and driving away. 

“I think we should follow them,” Lex said. “They’re probably going after Elisa.” 

Spreading their wings they followed. 

# * * * 

“This is the stupidest thing I’ve ever done,” Elisa muttered as she trailed after Thailog. 

“…Shadow, mission status.” 

Elisa growled. 

“…Shadow, mission status. Have you captured Wisp?” 

“Negative. I hit him with a direct shot but it wasn’t enough. I’m chasing him now. We’re headed west about five miles from the museum.” 

“…Don’t lose him Shadow!” 

“Right.” 

With several furious flaps Elisa rose to glide above Thailog’s retreating form. Tightening her grip on her rifle she dove. Rapidly closing the distance she took aim and fired. Wires spiraled and struck the dark skinned gargoyle to deliver another massive jolt. He howled and fell. 

This time Elisa ejected the cartridge before the rifle could be ripped from her grasp. She reloaded before following her fallen quarry into the steel skeleton of a building in progress. Landing she warily stepped along the girders looking for his crumpled body. He could not have gotten far. Elisa breathed uneasy. It didn’t feel right. 

Thailog howled dropping on top of her. Elisa fired but the wires spiraled uselessly into the dark. He ripped her rifle out of her hands. She slashed at him before kicking away. They landed apart. The floor creaked and collapsed. They crashed onto a subfloor littered with tools. She pushed herself up counting injuries. Bly’s voice in her head was gone…and so was the ear piece. Thailog. 

He grabbed her as she stood lifting her off her feet and pinning her against the girder. His eyes flashed as his grip around her neck tightened. 

A sneer stretched his face as he said, “Well done, my dear. You are a fantastic specimen. With you by my side I would truly be unstoppable!” 

“Drop dead,” Elisa gasped as he clenched her throat closed. Spots danced in front of her vision. Everything seemed so distant. 

“You first.” He laughed. 

# * * * 

“…Lex we’re on the road. Where are you?” 

“We’re following the C.I.A. agents. They’re headed west, but we haven’t seen any sign of Elisa yet,” Lex answered. “Or Bronx.” 

Beside him Goliath growled. They were losing time. The longer they remained behind the more likely Elisa would be hurt and it would be at Thailog’s hands. 

“Wait! There!” 

Bronx bounded out of the shadows landing squarely on the C.I.A.’s car. The engine and axle cracked under his weight as he leapt onward and ran ahead. Cursing the agents called after him. Heedless of the damage he caused Bronx ran on without a pause. 

“We found Bronx!” Lex called excitedly as they followed. “I think he disabled the C.I.A.’s car. We’re following him now.” 

Bronx darted down an alley and across another deserted road before crashing through a fence set up around a construction site. Without a word Goliath dove after the gargoyle beast and into the building skeleton. 

# * * * 

“Any last words, my dear?” Thailog sneered as she gasped and slowly went limp. 

A snarl interrupted as Bronx leapt for him. Thailog whirled lashing out with his tail to send the gargoyle crashing into a pile of wood beams. With a smirk he looked at Elisa’s stricken expression. 

“There’s no one to save you this time.” 

A roar echoed through the building as a shadow descended crashing into him. Elisa crumpled to the floor as the gargoyles tumbled apart. Thailog thrashed wildly and pulled himself to his feet. Enraged he glared at his assailant and smirked. Goliath stood. 

“Ah, well if it isn’t my father.” Thailog straightened. “I wondered if I’d see you…Surprised I didn’t see you in Italy…I’d almost began to think you were sending females to do you dirty work…Such a fetching specimen she is too.” 

Thailog’s gaze wandered to Elisa’s still form. Goliath caught himself glancing at her over his shoulder before turning back to his devious clone. 

“She was such a fascinating creature as a human but as a gargoyle,” Thailog sighed. “I can see myself spending a lot of time in her company.” 

Goliath growled, “You will _not_ touch her again!” 

Thailog lunged forward. Goliath caught him throwing him to the floor. They tumbled and crashed through the subfloor landing on the level below. 

Lex swooped into the building. Spotting Elisa he landed and hurried to her side. Shaking her shoulder he asked, “Elisa?” 

She didn’t stir. 

Timber cracked and splintered as Bronx fought his way free. Prickling with splinters he limped up the Lex whining. The smaller gargoyle gave him a pat. 

“…Lex, what’s going on? Where are you?” Matt’s voice crackled through the headset. 

“We’re at a construction site. Bronx and Elisa are here but Elisa is hurt.” 

“…Where’s Goliath?” 

A crash below made Lex cringe. He peered through the hole in the subfloor to see the gargoyles tumble out of sight. 

“Um…he’s busy.” 

“…We just passed those agents looks like they might be headed to you on foot. You better get out of there.” 

“Right.” Lex turned back to Elisa. “Come on, Elisa. You have to wake up. Elisa?” 

Bronx whined. 

# * * * 

Thailog lunged knocking Goliath to the ground. With a roar Goliath threw him aside crashing into a girder. The steel frame vibrated and the incomplete building shivered. 

“So you’re not going to tell me how you did it I take it?” Thailog asked slowly getting to his feet. 

Goliath growled. 

Thailog smirked, taunting, “I always knew there was something between you two. And here I thought you were both set against genetic experimentation.” 

“You don’t know what you are talking about,” Goliath warned. 

“Perhaps.” 

“Goliath! Matt says those agents are coming.” Lex called down. “We need to get out of here before they find us!” 

“Oh, time’s up.” Thailog stood brandishing a detonator. “Too bad we have to cut the family reunion short…but I’ll be sure to look you…and especially Elisa…up when I’m in town next.” 

Before Goliath could stop him Thailog pressed the trigger. The skeleton building shook as mines erupted into devastating explosions. The violent rocking knocked Goliath off his feet and sent a haze of debris into the air. Thailog’s laughter echoed around him but the clone was gone. 

“Goliath!” Lex called. 

Grunting Goliath pushed himself to his feet and climbed toward Lex’s call. Emerging through the subfloor he found the smaller gargoyle crouched beside Elisa’s still form. Bronx whined as the building jostled back and forth. 

“She’s still not moving,” Lex said worried as Goliath hurried to join them. 

“We must go.” Goliath scooped her into his arms and cradled her as the building creaked and material from the above floors rained down. Shielding her with his wings he retreated. Lex and Bronx followed to the building’s edge. Without hesitation Goliath plunged into the night sky. Lex paused wondering about Bronx until the gargoyle leapt onto a nearby crane. In moments Bronx made it to ground and followed after Goliath’s retreating shadow. Lex trailed behind watching pieces of the riveted structure collapse. 

Several blocks from the destruction and safely out of sight Goliath finally landed in a quiet alley where they were unlikely to be seen. Kneeling he cradled Elisa and gently smoothed her windblown hair from her face. Her expression looked peaceful enough but he was not comforted. He wanted to see her eyes, for her to wake up and see him. A bark announced Bronx as he arrived. He whined sniffing Elisa’s still form. 

“Goliath,” Lex landed, bounding up to him. “Is she?” 

Tires squealed. Xanatos and Matt emerged running to join them. Matt hesitated as he neared the gargoyles saying, “It’s true…she really is…I mean…” 

“Yes reborn as a gargoyle,” Xanatos seconded. “I was there and I barely believe it myself. But in this life she has no memory of being a human. Remember that.” 

“She is not moving,” Goliath said. “I was not able to get to her before Thailog.” 

“But she is breathing.” Matt leaned closer touching his fingers to her throat. “And she has a pulse. That’s something.” 

“She’s alive.” Xanatos nodded. 

“But when will she wake up?” Lex asked. “It’s still hours before sunset.” 

“Does she turn to stone too?” 

“She’s a gargoyle…” 

Elisa moaned and they fell silent as she stirred. Her eye lids fluttered and opened slowly.


	6. Chapter 6

Everything was dark and haloed as her vision slowly cleared. Spots danced in front of her eyes further impeding her vision. But she knew she was not alone. Strong arms gently cradled her aching body. A deeply lined, chiseled face peered down at her with a disturbingly familiar silhouette. With a snarl she lashed out. 

Goliath caught her hand and gripped it tight saying, “Elisa, it is me.” 

“Goliath?” 

Her vision finally cleared and she stared at him. Tension drained from her and she relaxed in his embrace. She leaned against him breathing deep. 

“Elisa, are you all right?” Lex edged closer. 

Bronx whined. 

“Yeah, I am.” She managed a small smile. Then her eyes widened and she suddenly pushed away from Goliath. 

He grunted surprise as they both stood. 

“You need to get out here,” Elisa announced. “Right now.” 

“Elisa, we came all the way here to find you. We’re not just going to leave,” Lex said. 

“You don’t understand.” Elisa shook her head. “You have to get out of here before they find me. If they catch you with me…well you just don’t want that.” 

“So they are tracking you,” Xanatos said. “How?” 

“With this.” Elisa sighed pulling back her hair to reveal the collar. 

“What is that?” Goliath demanded. 

“Looks sort of like a radio collar,” Lex said. “Like they use to track migratory animals.” 

“Basically,” Elisa nodded. “This one uses GPS. They can track me anywhere and even look up where I’ve been. That’s why I could never risk contacting anyone. If they figured out I used a phone they could trace the call. It might not give them an exact location but they could get close.” 

“Why didn’t they put one on Bronx?” Lex asked giving the gargoyle beast a pat. 

“There was only one collar.” Elisa knelt and Bronx half climbed into her lap. “They figured Bronx wouldn’t go anywhere without me. So I got the collar.” 

Bronx whined licking her cheek. Elisa scratched him behind the ears setting one of his hind legs kicking. Lex scratched his head he didn’t know Bronx would do that if you scratched the right spot. 

“They put a collar on you.” Goliath growled low. 

“It was either a collar or a cage,” Elisa answered without looking at him. “Not much of a choice.” 

“Let’s get it off,” Lex announced. 

“You can’t.” Elisa gently pushed Bronx away and stood. “If anyone tampers with it or tries to force the latch it’ll send a shock that could kill me and whoever tries to remove it.” 

Goliath’s scowl deepened and he growled low. 

“Just take Bronx and go.” Elisa sighed. “I’ll be fine. But if they track me down and find all of you it will be worse. Please, just go while you still can.” 

“No.” Goliath shook his head. “We will not leave you behind.” 

“You don’t have a choice. The collar’s defense is all automatic. If the computer loses the signal it will shock me and whoever is trying to help.” 

“Unless…” a familiar voice interjected. They looked up to see the barn owl perched on a fire escape. “…Unless the Agency tower suffered a direct strike from a freak lightning storm. The overload would force an emergency shut down and the restart would give…oh…four or five seconds for an enterprising gargoyle to remove that little bit of neck jewelry without incidence…wouldn’t it?” 

“Alba?” Elisa asked. 

Mischief sparkled in the avian’s eyes and thunder rumbled across the sky. 

“A lightning strike?” Matt repeated. “I thought you said you couldn’t interfere.” 

“Who’s interfering?” The owl ruffled its feathers. “I’m just playing with weather patterns. It’s a hobby really. I fail to see how any of that interferes with mortal affairs.” 

“You really do know every trick in the book don’t you?” Matt asked. 

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” the owl feigned innocence. “But the book, as you call it, is something immortals study for centuries. They have very little do otherwise. Besides I was there when it was written…well when most of it was written.” 

Lightning spidered across the darkening sky and thunder clapped hard enough to make the ground rumbled. 

“As I was saying about that lightning strike…I guess it would happen right about…now…” 

The western horizon flashed as bright as day and was followed by a massive thunderclap that reverberated through the city. Street lights flickered. 

“If you’re going to remove that collar I’d do it now,” the owl said. 

“Elisa,” Goliath prompted. 

She hesitated before pulling her hair out of the way saying, “I hope it works.” 

He gripped the collar on either side of the thick metal clasp. With a grunt he pulled until the lock popped free. Elisa held her breath but the shock she expected didn’t happen. She blinked and felt her neck sighing when she didn’t feel the collar. 

“I was beginning to think I’d never get it off.” 

“So what should we do with it?” Lex asked taking the collar and snapping it closed. It was an impressive device and he would have liked a chance to study it. 

“We should destroy it,” Goliath growled. 

“Actually I have a better idea.” Matt took the collar from Lex and looked up at the owl. “So Alba, if you were to take a piece of discarded trash and place it on a high ledge somewhere…that wouldn’t technically be interfering even if people went looking for it…would it?” 

The owl slowly blinked and mischief sparkled in its ebony gaze as it said, “My, my…you are a quick study. I knew I liked you Bluestone.” 

It crouched bobbing its head before spreading its wings and dropped off the fire escape. Swooping low it snatched the collar with a screech and fluttered silently away. They watched until its ghostly form was lost amongst the city. 

“I’m impressed Detective Bluestone,” Xanatos congratulated. 

“Well, it should keep them busy for a while.” Matt grinned. “And give us the time we need to get out of here.” 

“Indeed.” Xanatos smoothed his hair. “Owen should have my jet refueled and ready. Still a few hours of night left. Goliath, you and rest should be able to make it back to the airport without any trouble and get yourselves aboard before dawn.” 

The gargoyle nodded. Gently placing a hand on Elisa’s shoulder he said, “Yes. Time we all went home.” 

She met his gaze with a soft smile. It was definitely time to go home.


End file.
